Little Girl
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Belize locked up in an insane asylum again, being interviewed by a news reporter as a story, he explains how he got there and why they think hes insane. Enjoy,


Little girl

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N I know I have a couple stories on hold at the moment, but I wanted to get in another weird/strange story, and well I had a weird/strange and annoyed event so all this is a true story except for the characters and the deaths, but everything else is true story, first person Belize of course and well enjoy. (Also for this story Rose is not related to Belize) **

A news reporter interesting in talking to the mentally insane went to one that was near the town of Happy Tree Town, the reporter was granted permission to talk to one of the dangerous inmates there, she didn't mind, she was honored they would let him talk after all that has happened to him. The reporter just sat and smiled and then nodded.

The orderly opened the door and walked in a light blue raccoon, with a dark blue mask, white gloved paws, and a black stripe down his back. Walk into the room and sat at the table. "Hello there, I am making a news report for a few friends, would you mind telling me how you got locked up here?" the raccoon nodded. The reporter set up a camera and pointed it to the raccoon and started to record.

Now this story here I'm telling, it was a true event, many of you may think I'm making it up, maybe, maybe not, I don't know any more, ever since it happened I have completely separated my beliefs on what is reality, and what's not, honestly I don't care if you say it wasn't real, but as real as the blood flowing through my body this incident did happen.

I had a normal day at work, I was a cashier at a local convenient store, the name of it, well it doesn't matter its not really that important, I helped the last of the customers ring up their items and then I locked the doors from the inside, I went to the back room and started to count out the money made for the day, since the damn manager a blue moose by the name of Lumpy, never came in here, I sometimes pocketed a few dollars to feed myself since this job barely making me any money.

I sigh after I take my little bit of the money and then mark down what was made in the ledger, once I finished writing in the costs of products sold and what was sold, I started to yawn, as I work the night shift which lasts from 6:00 PM to midnight, then the store closes for a couple hours because they cant afford to hire another employee to take the dead shift, I unlocked the door and opened it, the night air was warm, to my face and the wind was slightly blowing my whiskers into my eye, but it was fine, it was just another normal night walking home.

I live several blocks from the story, I looked around, and sighed normally there would be at least someone on the road, whether it be a passerby or someone in town driving home for the night, but it was nearly silent tonight, I almost checked my watch to make sure if I left work later then I thought. I turned my head down and looked at it, the watch said it was 12:03 which was normal, I always get on the side walk and walk home from 12:03-12:05 so I started to make my way home.

Get three blocks from home, I start feeling like I was being followed, I turn my head slightly like I was looking at the buildings across the street, but I was using my peripherals to see who it was behind me, I only saw a slight shadow, I was thinking it was one of the neighborhood children, not knowing what curfew meant, but I didn't mind for it, they normally get themselves killed, then they start learning stay in or around your home at night.

I just continued my walk, another block walked, and another block followed by the little girl, I turned slightly again and used my peripherals to see if I can see her I did, except this time she was closer and in some light, I saw her, she had light blue fur like me, she had a dark blue mask like me, she had black ears like me, but her ears were tipped with pink, I then saw she had a stripe around her waist, I couldn't help but notice her left hand was behind her back, she just stopped and smiled at me, but I didn't stop and turn to look at her.

I kept walking, only one block from my home, I keep the feeling she was trying to stalk me, I don't know why a kid would do that, so I figured forget going home for the night I don't want her knowing where I live. So when I got the my home I winced my eyes debating if I should just go ahead and go home and find out about the girl later, or should I continue walking go to a Flaky, Petunia, or Flippy's house and stay with them for a while.

My mind was made up once I took one single step… I walked past my house, I decided I was going to head to Flippy's house, I get near Flippy's house, but I start feeling like something just wasn't right with this kid, before I got to Flippy's house I stopped and say "What the freaking hell do you want kid?" I turned around and the girl was no long there, I examined all around the area behind me, I didn't see the girl any where I sighed.

I continue my walk to Flippy's but after a couple of steps the little girl appeared in my walking path and pulled her left hand from behind her back, it was a baton, she then hit me in the shin and laughed, then she ran, I turned the direction she was running, but I didn't see her, 'How the hell does she move so fast?' I ask my self, I got up and tried to walk, but the baton hit a nerve and busted a couple blood vessels, I couldn't stand up at all.

I crawled my way to Flippy's house and knocked on the door, when he answered I held my hand up to him asking him to help me up he did, then he looked down at my shin and saw it was swollen, pretty terrible. I told him my story. He was a little surprised. "What are you surprised about? Who the hell is that little girl?" Flippy looked around and then replied "Belize, there are no little children here, there never was any here, but who you described almost matches a female version of you."

Belize face palmed, "I know she looked like me, but that doesn't explain anything." Flippy shrugged "Well I don't know, there's no little children here, and that wound looks pretty terrible, would you like a ride home to rest, or would you like to stay here?" I smiled "I would really rather stay here, I don't want that whatever the hell it is knowing where I live." Flippy nodded as he went to a closet and pulled out some sheets for me.

"Well we will figure out in the morning." I nodded "Yes of course we will." I smiled and started to get set up on the couch, I slowly closed my eyes just trying to sleep, I couldn't help but keep feeling like I was being watched, then I took notice to my dream, I was dreaming I was walking home, and once I got in, the little girl was there staring at me looking like an angry wife glaring at her husband who been out all night.

I woke up screaming, I looked around it was still early in the morning I looked at the time it was only 1:10 AM I sighed and tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I would see the face glaring at me, I opened them, I look around then I would close them again. Every time I closed them the face would get more and more demonic looking, once it had eyes, then it had an eye gauged out and its entrails was slowly being pulled out of the eye socket.

I couldn't stand seeing that any more so I just sat there awake sleep deprived just waiting for daytime so I can maybe have a somewhat peaceful rest, but nope, later in the day I look around its bright and sunny I get onto my leg, it healed moderately well, I just couldn't walk too straight, but I could at least walk on my own.

I vowed I would find out who that little girl is, but before I could, I felt like I was completely alone there was no one with me, I looked all around Flippy's house, he was no where to be seen, I sighed, then I thought for a minute, "I feel alone, that must mean that whatever that little girl is, is gone for now." I smiled and then tried to sleep everything felt great I almost never slept that great before.

I wake up a little later much more rejuvenated from sleeping, that I decided to walk home, I walk slow at first, there was nothing, I ran a little, still there was no feeling something or someone was following me, so I went home, I opened the door and was overcome with one of the most terrible smells I never thought was possible, I almost gagged a few times.

I get up and slowly walk to the door and then smell was just overwhelmingly powerful, I felt sick even though I held my nose tight as I possibly could, I walked into the house, there was nothing there I looked around the bottom floor, nothing, I go up the stairs and I go through room by room, nothing, I reached the final room of the house, my bedroom.

I felt something was not right, I opened the door slowly, and then I saw five hanging bodies, one was Lammy, a lavender lamb, my fiancé, one was a red porcupine, Flaky, a dear friend of mine, another was a dark blue skunk with a pink petunia on her ear and an air-freshener necklace, her name was Petunia, then I saw a mint green bear, the one that I was sleeping over with for the last several hours, Flippy, but the last one, I was nearly scared to death of.

I slowly walked over to the body still fresh with blood pierced by the hook I saw it was the little girl, I looked around, I started to gag, I couldn't help it I ran immediately to the window opened it, I threw up out the window, after that I yelled for someone to help, finally someone managed to call the police. I was sitting in the corner of the room looking at the five bodies and then I closed my eyes and started to rock back and forth starting off very fast, but then I slowly rocked, slower, then slower, then slower, and slower, like my heart was starting to relax like this was nothing, I then started to rock along with the tempo of my heart beat.

With every beat it got slower and slower until it was a very steady low tempo, suddenly the police bust down the door and seen me rocking slowly they ran over to me shined a flashlight in my eye checking if I was responsive, I didn't show any signs of even acknowledging that they were there they called in the E.M.T and then cuffed my hands, they then lifted me up, but I still wasn't that responsive.

After a few hours I finally came to, they grilled me over and over trying to get me to confess that I killed everyone in the room, "I said I was at Flippy's house sleeping, then I walked home and found them like that", I then remembered the little girl was among them. "Did you see a little child?" the officer looked at me confused, I started to lose my hope that they saw her.

"Never mind, you would think I'm crazy any way." So I just kept silent, they searched night and day looking for evidence I killed my friends and fiancé, then when they couldn't, they charge me of being unfit for court and sent me to a psychology ward, where I told them what happened, they examined me and got nothing. I was just getting infuriated. They started to tie me down and put a muzzle on me. Once they did that, I tried to stay calm. I started to think I'm in here, there's no way she can get in here.

I smiled and started cheering, they knew from that point I maybe was dangerous so they kept a close eye on me, until night time, they had me strapped down to a table, with a muzzle on and then after several hours I was almost asleep, but then I hear the door open. I turn my head and look then I see the light blue raccoon standing there wearing an orderly uniform, I started trying to scream and yell, but the muzzle muffled them.

I pressed a button with my foot and the table released me I broke the restraint around my hands and I ran up to the girl and started to choke her, I kept on for the longest time, she just sat there and smiled at me, not dying. I dropped her then I started trying to take off the muzzle the next thing I know she was gone and orderlies were swarming the room sedating me. I woke up later and have not seen the little girl since; I have been calm for the longest time I ever could remember…

As Belize was finishing up what he said he was smiling at the camera then he looked at the news reporter. "So how was that, was it the news you were looking for?" Belize said calmly and smiling, the news reporter nodded. They dismantled the camera set up and stopped recording, Belize smiled, until the news reporter got to the door, he looked up at the last second after smiling, he then saw the reporters face, it was the blue raccoon.

He yelled for the guard to stop her, but he ignored him, Belize ran to the door and tried to go after the raccoon girl, but the guard grabbed him, Belize was struggling hard, but he wasn't strong enough to get out of the grip of the guard, Belize was yelling "That's the raccoon, she's here, she's the one that ruined my life." The orderlies ignored him and tried to sedate him as the little light blue raccoon gave a sadistic smile as it was walking away from the scene.

"One down, many to go, who will be my next victim of torment." She then pulled up a bag and a marker she grabbed the picture of Belize and put an X on it, then she put it back in and closed her eyes, she then pulled out a random picture, it had a light blue ant eater that had a pocket with pens and pencils that wore glasses and sometimes a science coat.

"Ah seems my next victim is a scientist, this will maybe be much more fun." She then smiles as she plots how she can make the scientist go crazy like she did with Belize.

**A/N yep, all that was a true event that happened, too who, I'm not going to say, but I figured something strange like this would be great to get another strange story in. Any way I'm done with strange and weird like this, for now, but I will write more eventually. Enjoy**


End file.
